Memories Trapped In Time
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Sequel to Secret Memories. More Kidman/Torrie-ness. Please read both and review! ^___^ And I'll give you a Raven-O if you review! Mwhahahaa.


A/N: New story. It's following my 'Secret Memories' story. I figure it's probably better to start fresh. This is PG-13, cuz of innuendo that the 13-year-olds say (and probably don't even realize it) about 'exploding' all over Torrie's room. ^__^ This deals with child abuse, and some sadness. But, still a lot of happy, warm, and safe Billy/Torrie fluff. I own none of these characters. If I did, the Flock would start again, and Kidman would be wrestling in whipped cream. Song is Sarah (hey! Look! LOL ^__^ ) McLachlan's 'Angel' at the end. And the title of the story comes from her song, 'Possession' I think. I don't own any of her stuff either (even though her and my name are the same!! ^__^ ) So please don't sue me either. That's aboot it, Rock on!   
  
Memories Trapped In Time  
  
Billy and Torrie were in his hotel room. Since Torrie was in no shape to go back to her room (and to deal with Tajiri), and Billy was in no shape to be alone, they shared the room. Also, since they had re-claimed their love for each other on the trip back to the hotel, that also made them want to be together.   
  
  
Molly and Raven helped Torrie get Billy into the room, and then left for their own room. Jackie helped and then left, proclaiming that 'the night was still young!' and went to go see if Jeff Hardy wanted to go out. And since Jeff was a night owl, the answer was more likely affirmative.   
  
Torrie went into Billy's bathroom and used his First Aid kit to clean him up. To the best of her nursing abilities. Needless to say, Billy cleaned the rest of himself.   
  
  
Now the two of them were curled together on the bed, watching old Warner Brothers cartoons.  
  
"Deja vu all over again, huh Torrie?" Billy said quietly breaking the silence that had followed the two of them since they had left the car.  
  
"What are you... Oh yeah. Wow. Your right..." Torrie said her eyes flashing and then she leaned over and kissed Billy gently on his head.   
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the summer of 7th grade. Before Billy and Torrie ventured off to their own different cliques and ways of life.   
  
Billy's father was having a rough time at work, and he had been lately bringing his problems home with him.   
  
He never struck his wife, because she was pregnant again, and he didn't want to harm his unborn baby.   
  
But, he did hurt his child that was alive. If by the time that he got home, and Billy hadn't cooked his dinner, then he'd smack him. That was in the beginning of the summer.   
  
As the summer got hotter, Billy's father got angrier as the temperature got hotter.   
  
He'd get home, kiss his wife, yell at his son for not cooking the meat the proper way, and then pop a beer. Then he'd go and watch TV. And pop another beer. Then he'd have dessert. And another beer. By nighttime, he would either be passed out on the sofa, or awake and pissed.   
  
Usually he'd be pissed at Billy. Billy was the first born child, and first male child of the family, but his father seem to like the person Billy was growing up to be. He called his son a pussy and he wanted to know why Billy had no male friends. His only friend was that 'prissy and rich Wilson girl.'   
  
Whenever his dad would say that, Billy would look away and put his hands into fists. He knew his daddy really didn't think Torrie was like that, and it was just the beers talking. But, it still made the 13-year-old Billy mad to hear someone talking about her like that.  
  
One night his dad came home drunk. He had gone out to a bar and stayed out after his shift had ended. Billy's mom was so scared that something had happened to him, and she had called the police, thinking that he was dead in a ditch or something.  
  
It turned out he had went to the local bar because he was mad that the Phillies had lost that day. He had bet that they would win, and they didn't. When he came home at 9 o'clock, Billy's mother was going to yell at him, but when she saw how mad and angry he was, she decided to wait until tomorrow.   
  
She walked into the kitchen to go heat up his dinner, and left him alone with his son.   
  
Billy had happened to be sitting on a chair in the corner reading a book with his Yankee hat on. Unfortunately for him, the Yankees were the team that had beat the Phillies, thus making his father lose money.   
  
When his dad happened to see his traitorous son's hat, he snapped.   
  
"You fucking son a fucking bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?" his father yelled at him, as he smacked Billy on the top of the head. "Take that mother fucking hat off NOW! We don't support fucking zillionaires in this fucking house!"   
  
Billy looked up and smelled the alcohol on his fathers breath, and tried to take the hat off. But, his father was still grabbing his head. "I said take it off!" Billy knew better then to try to reason with a drunk and just shook his head yes, hoping that his dad would let go of his head.   
  
"I said now you fucking pussy!" and he punched Billy in the face. Hard. Billy started to cry, "Yeah! That's right! Pussy!" and when Billy fell off the chair, his father started kicking him in the stomach.   
  
"Give me that!" His father yelled as he grabbed the hat off of Billy's head, along with a chunk of hair. He turned on the fireplace, and threw the hat into the flames. The hat wouldn't burn, so his father started to poke at it. As his dad was doing that, Billy tried to get up and sneak away, but his father caught him.   
  
"You can't get away from me that easily!" he said grabbing him roughly by the arm. His father took off his belt and was about to smack Billy with it, when Billy fought back. He took a couple swings at his father, but his father easily outsmarted him and moved out of the way.   
  
His dad grabbed him and pulled him closer to him. "You're still young enough to get taught a lesson!" he yelled at Billy has he lowered him on his knees and beat Billy's back and behind with the belt.   
  
Billy struggled to get up and in the process, his father smacked him in the face with the belt buckle, drawing blood. That's when Billy started crying. "Pussy!" his father yelled one last time, and then unceremoniously stopped and dropped Billy on the ground. He stepped on top of Billy's back to get over him, and walked into the kitchen to see what kind of dinner his beautiful wife made for him.   
  
  
Billy cried for a couple more minutes, face first on the ground. And then he stopped. He laid on the ratty, old carpeting for awhile longer. Then he made up his mind.   
  
He stood up, and grabbed a nearby hat and walked out the door. And away from the house.   
  
He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care either. As long as it was away from the house and away from his family.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Torrie's house~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a semi-stressful day for Torrie. She had to baby-sit her hyperactive 4-year-old neighbors and they had decided to play, "Torrie-is-a-horsy!" And her back hurt very bad.   
  
So, now she was taking a calming, and warm shower. She had just begun to wash her hair when someone knocked on the bathroom door.   
  
"Come in! I'm already showering!" She called, figuring it was either her mom or dad, since they were the only ones that lived with her.   
  
"Honey?" It was her mom. She must have came back home from shopping early, Torrie thought.   
  
"Yeah mom. No one called while you and daddy were gone, if that's what you wanted to know." Torrie said cheerfully going back to her hair.   
  
"Thanks. That's not what I wanted to tell you. Oh, daddy's not home yet," her mother stopped and then coughed. "No, what I want to tell you is....that I picked up your friend Billy."  
  
"Kidman? Why? He's here now?!" Torrie asked subconsciously covering herself, even though the shower curtain was pulled back.   
  
"Yes, him. I saw him walking down the avenue when I coming home from the store. He....his face.... I pulled over to the sidewalk and asked where he was going. He muttered something about anywhere but here, and I told him to hop in. His face... Honey, it's bleeding, and there's a big cut on it. I didn't say anything to him about it. I didn't ask or anything, but when I got home I walked him to the sink and got out our First Aid kit and let him use it. He said thanks and then I left him alone to clean himself up, and I came up here to tell you that's he's here." Torrie heard something in her mothers voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. Real and genuine fear. She hadn't heard her mother talk like this, since her grandfather died in front of her mom.   
  
"All right mom. I'll hurry up and go downstairs." she said and her mom sighed. "Good. I don't want him bleeding all over my kitchen floor."   
  
Torrie smiled. Whatever fear her mom had, left her once she realized her daughter would put a stop to whatever happened to Billy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ In the Wilson kitchen ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The peroxide stuff had kind of burned when Billy put it on his face. But, he didn't want to make that much noise. He was already thankful for Mrs. Wilson, and he didn't want to anger her by crying in front of her.   
  
Crying was weakness. His dad taught him that.  
  
His dad was also an asshole, but he pushed that thought into the back of his head.   
  
  
He lifted his shirt off his burning back, and was about to put the rag soaked in peroxide on it, when a quiet voice whispered, "Here. Let me."  
  
He hadn't want Torrie to see him like this, but it was too late now. He handed her the rag without another word, and hissed quietly when she gently put the rag on his back. The burning soon stopped and his back felt cool. And then he realized how close he was to Torrie, and semi-shirtless nonetheless, and he felt warm again.   
  
When Torrie walked into the kitchen, she really hadn't been ready for the sight she saw. Billy was in the kitchen with dried blood on his face, and his shirt was pulled up and his back was covered in what look like lashes. She took the rag he was going to use on his back, and she cleaned it as gently as she could. When he hissed in pain, she wanted to kiss him on the cheek to lessen the pain, but all she could muster was to gently smooth back his hair.   
  
And then he started to blush, and what was really cute, was that when he blushed, the back of his ears got red. Which Torrie could see, so she stepped back, and when she did, he lowered his shirt and looked down in shame.   
  
Torrie had no idea what to do. So she pretended this was just an ordinary visit from Billy. Everyday ordinary day, with Billy bleeding and looking like he had cried.   
  
Yeah, real normal.   
  
"Want some chicken? We have some chicken nuggets from Burger King left in the 'fridge. I'll just heat it up, and eat some with you." she said as cheerfully as she could.   
  
Billy just nodded.   
  
She turned around and looked for the nuggets. Which she knew were Billy's favorite food. As she turned around she heard the sound of chairs moving, and so Billy was sitting. She found the nuggets and warmed them quickly in the microwave. She got out some paper plates and a bottle of Pepsi. When the nuggets were done, she put them on their plates and she sat down facing him.   
  
He said thank you and that was it. They finished the meal in silence.   
  
"Hey, my dad is coming home soon. Let's say we go into my room and watch TV." Torrie said as they finished. She noticed how he physically stiffened at the mention of her father, but she didn't say anything.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Way To Torrie's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He may not have been smiling, but Billy was definitely feeling better.   
  
He was glad he came here. Torrie always made him feel better. Not only had she had his favorite food on hand, but she didn't question him. Not once. Neither did her mom, which was kind of strange, because he had always thought her mother as one of those pushy, loud, people who speak with candor. A person who'd tell you what was on their mind even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear.   
  
I guess sometimes you think you know a person, and then they totally surprise you, Billy thought to himself.   
  
  
And now he was following behind Torrie, walking to her room. He kept on wanting to reach out and grab her hair. It was slicked back in a clumsily ponytail, and still dripping wet. And as she walked, her kiwi shampoo followed her, and he could smell it.   
  
He loved kiwi.   
  
  
They finally got to her room. It was at the end of the hallway. And Billy was glad, because he didn't know how much longer he could stand walking behind such a beautiful goddess. Wow. Where'd that come from? Billy thought to himself, blushing slightly.   
  
Torrie went and laid on her stomach and turn on the TV. Billy didn't want to be that formal and he sat down on the floor, next to her bed.   
  
"You can take off your shoes, Billy." Torrie said kind of sadly, noting to herself that he didn't want to sit next to her.   
  
Billy nodded and did what she asked. Torrie switched the channels for awhile until she found something that was relatively worthwhile. Cartoons. Bugs Bunny to be exact.   
  
  
Soon, the two of them were cracking up, and Torrie found herself reaching down and playing with Billy's hair. He didn't mind, and kind of enjoyed it as she played with his semi-mullet like hair. Well, as mullet-like as a 13-year-old could have. It was just longer then normal boys hair, and Torrie liked it long anyway.  
  
After awhile, Billy got tired of sitting and got up and laid down next to Torrie on the bed. She grabbed her extra long pillow, and the two of them laid their heads on that. Soon she found her eyes getting a little bit heavier...   
  
  
~~~~~~~Around Midnight~~~~~~~  
  
Torrie woke up and was surprised to have found herself wrapped in a blanket, and Billy sleeping next to her wrapped in his own blanket.   
  
She and Billy must have fallen asleep, and her mother came in and shut off the TV, and cover them.   
  
She smiled. I love my mom, she thought happily.   
  
  
Through the moonlight that was shining in through her window, she watch Billy sleep. He snored lightly, and he kind of drooled in his sleep. But, he was still cute. Except for that ugly mark on his face, she thought to herself as her curiosity overcame her and she reached out and gently touched it with the tips of her fingers.   
  
Billy stirred a little in his sleep when she touched him, but he didn't wake up. She realized she had stopped breathing and she let out her breath.   
  
-That- woke Billy up. "Wha? Huh?" he said and made some other sort of grunting noises. "How'd I get here?" he said half-awake. "Woah. I mean hi, Torrie."   
  
She felt her cheeks turn pink. "Hiya Billy."   
  
Billy closed his eyes and groaned louder. "Oh yeah. That's why I'm here. Ow." he reached out to try and touch his back, but Torrie reached out and grabbed his hand.   
  
"No, Billy. Don't touch it. It'll only hurt more." she said. He only groaned more and pushed his face into the pillow. "Do you want to...ummm... Talk about it, Billy?" she asked, gently smoothing his hair.   
  
"Not really. I'd rather forget it." He said turning over and laying on his back, looking up on the ceiling. "Ow. But, it's probably better if I told you, I guess. I heard it on a talk show once. You're not supposed to keep things bottled up inside. Or else you might explode or something. I wouldn't want to explode in your bedroom. That would be kinda messy."   
  
"Yeah. Exploding all over my room would be kind of bad." Torrie nodded.   
  
  
"Well... My dad was drunk and he came home... and he was mad... at me.... Cuz of my damn hat.... and...and..." he started sniffling and Torrie sat up. "He...he... Hit me. Hard. And a lot. And he called me names. Horrible names... and..." he couldn't go on and tears started to fall down his face.   
  
"You don't have to continue, Billy." Torrie said, grabbing Billy up into a hug, trying to calm him down. But, he just started crying harder.   
  
  
Billy didn't want to cry. Especially not in front of Torrie, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried for his dad. He cried because of his own pain. He cried because of his fathers pain. He knew he shouldn't. His father was the one that put him through all this shit, but it was still his dad. The same guy that raised him, and taught him right from wrong. And then his dad just happened to forget all those lessons, and went for the things that were wrong.   
  
And that wasn't the same dad he knew. That was the dad that was doing stuff because of the alcohol. It wasn't his daddy. It wasn't.   
  
He cried louder.   
  
  
Torrie was never a good healing kind of person. When people cried, she tried to make a joke to make the person feel better. But, she knew that no amount of humor, could help Billy. So, she just held on to him and let him cry on her shirt until the shirt was damp. Then he grew quiet and soon he fell asleep. She thanked God, and laid him back down and kissed his cheeks and she could taste his salty tears. She leaned into him, and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and they feel asleep.   
  
  
~~~~~~~The Morning~~~~~~~  
  
Billy woke up and smelt kiwi.   
  
He slowly opened his eyes, and realized that his arms were around Torrie's waist. He tried to let go, because God forbid her mother walked in. But, her hands were holding on to him for dear life, and he just shrugged and watched her sleep.  
  
Some of her hair had gotten freed from her ponytail and was in her face. She looked so dazzling sleeping like a none-suicidal Ophedia. He was reading Hamlet before...before his father came home. He felt hot tears on his face again, but he pushed them away.   
  
He leaned closer to where Torrie's face was and gently kissed her forehead. Green eyes met Billy's dark eyes. His eyes opened widely, but then he realized (well, more hoped) that Torrie was still half-asleep and won't notice where his lips were.   
  
  
He quickly moved back a little. "Hey, sleepyhead. I think it's noon." Billy said, hoping she didn't notice how red his face felt. Damn blushing tendencies.   
  
"Well, we should get up then, huh?" Torrie said, and then quickly hugged Billy's stomach. "And if you need someone to talk too....I'm always here for you."   
  
Billy nodded, and then he untangled himself from her. "Come on. I'm kinda hungry."   
  
"You're always hungry! You're like a bottomless pit!" she said smiling and poking him in the stomach before standing up and stretching.   
  
Billy stared and then blushed and looked away. She looks so cute like that. All disheveled and just out of bed, he thought to himself.   
  
He looks so cute, all disheveled. And I know he was kissing me, even if he doesn't want me to know. Torrie thought to herself, smiling.   
  
  
  
They walked into the kitchen and her mom was already up and dressed.   
  
"Hi, momma." Torrie said kissing her mom on the cheek.   
  
Her mom nodded and went back to reading the newspaper, "Hi Billy." She said not looking up.   
  
Billy breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid of what Mrs. Wilson might say after spending the night in her daughters room.   
  
"I made pancakes. Once I'm done checking my stocks, I'll heat them up for you guys." Torrie's mom said.   
  
Torrie smiled and beckoned Billy to sit next to her. She grabbed the comics and he grabbed the sports. Apparently the Yankee/Phillies game went into extra innings and the Phillies had won. His dad had left before the Phillies went up to bat in the 9th inning. They were trailing one run, and were able to tie the game and later win it.   
  
Billy snorted. Torrie looked over and so did her mom, but neither said anything.   
  
Torrie's mom got up and heated the pancakes in the toaster. As she was doing this she said quietly, "I called your mom, Billy."   
  
Billy's eyes went wide, "What!?"   
  
Torrie's mom didn't turn around, "Only you mom was home. I had to call, Billy." she stopped and turned around to look at him, "She needed to know that you were all right and weren't dead somewhere. I had to give her that."  
  
Billy sighed, "So you know?"  
  
Torrie's mother nodded, "Yeah. But, she said this was the first time ...that... ever happened." He nodded. "Good. She said she'd talk to him when he comes home tonight."  
  
Billy sneered angrily, "Real good that'll do. She didn't help me yesterday."   
  
Torrie's mother brought the pancakes over to the table. "What do you expect her to do? She couldn't stop him if she wanted. She's carrying a baby. She did everything she could. She said once he sobered up, that he was truly sorry. And he even was crying."  
  
"Good. Make him feel my pain." He said bitterly. Torrie reached over and held his hand. He smiled at her.   
  
  
And they ate their meal in silence.   
  
  
~~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~  
  
"He took me out for ice cream. And we had a father/son talk." Billy said, turning to look at Torrie. "He tried to make it better. Before he ....passed on..."   
  
She knew how tough the subject of his father was, and she moved closer to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his stomach. "I love you." she whispered.   
  
"I love you, right back. Only you would be able to know my life stories and still be so in love with me." he said playing with her hair.   
  
"And only you would be man enough to get beat up defending my honor. Either that or it's your stupidity." she stopped and looked up at him, as he mocked pouted. "Or your charm. But, more likely it's because you're a dumbass."  
  
"Hey!" Billy cried, pushing her off of him. "Well, you know... I was going to kiss you again... But, you can go sleep on the couch now!" He was still mocking her.   
  
"But, kind Billy sir... There is no couch in the room!" she said in a damsel in distress kind of voice.  
  
"Oh. Well then. That's a whole 'nother story! I guess you'll have to stay here then..." He said smiling widely.   
  
"Oh thank you, but I'm quite content right here." She said snuggling closer to his stomach.  
  
"Well, if you don't stop doing that.... You won't be the only one a 'tent' here." Billy said laughing at his own corny joke.  
  
"That was just stupid, Billy. But, I still love ya anyway." Torrie said taking his hand, and kissing his knuckles.   
  
"Maybe I'll find some peace tonight, in the arms of an angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear.... may you find some comfort here... In the arms of an angel." Billy half-sung, half spoke to her.   
  
  
"First off," Torrie said grinning, "That song was made because the one of the woman's friends committed suicide. Secondly... Well, karaoke is not one of your finer areas of expertise. And third of all.... You're still a dumbass."  
  
"Even though all of those were true, you knew what I meant." He said, taking her much smaller hand in his, and bringing it to his lips. "I love you, my sweet earth angel."   
  
  
  
The End (for now) 


End file.
